redwallfanoncharactersfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:SalemtheCruel
Welcome Hi, welcome to Redwall Fanon Characters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:SalemtheCruel page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Niko Banks (Talk) 11:08, August 26, 2011 Hey Salem, welcome to my very own Redwall wiki site, feel free to make article of your own characters and make fanfinctions about them, if you need any help, ask any of the admins, like me, Barty or Red, so far those are the current admins, enjoy it here on Redwall Fanon Characters Wiki :) Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!, 01:20, August 26, 2011, (UTC) Cool! I just got my new sneakers XD Ratthias The Warrior Forever Mighty, Forever Strong Will do, can you hold on for a second? Niko Banks 00:05, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Salem, would you like to chat on Redwall Fanon Characters Wiki Chat? Niko Banks 14:11, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Sure Salem!!!Redmight 01:30, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Well I don't really have any ideas right now, but I will comment on the Blademaster taleRedmight 01:38, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Ohhhhh black lightning sounds awesome!!!!Redmight 01:54, October 17, 2011 (UTC) (drools in anticipation) AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Redmight 01:59, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Not right now Salem I"m a bit busy again and I can't really type that well in this messaging thing, I'll tell you once chat is back again.Redmight 02:02, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Goodbye Salem!! see you tommorrow!!!Redmight 02:07, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Its ok Salem, keep trying to get on Wiki Chat, and if that does not work, we can use the talk pages to chat. , |text= You don't even know where it is! Your plan is laughable! }} 12:20, October 17, 2011, (UTC) Hey Salem, skal left speeqe so its safe for you to come back on RWW speeqe, Me and Red are on and we'll be there when you get on :) Niko Banks 21:13, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey Salem, I saw you were on speeqe earlier on, why did you leave? I was bout to get on D: , |text= COBRA! ATTACK!!!! }} 07:40, October 27, 2011, (UTC) Whats wrong? Salem whats wrong, did Red come back and say he was leaving whe wiki?......and how would you know that? Niko Banks 09:18, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Story He was a nice character and I was sorry to see him go. I guess you'll explain what happened in greater detail later; LMK when you do. God Bless! -ScottyBlue I like the way it flips from first-person to omnicient viewpoint the best, probably; you hadnle that pretty well. -Scotty How are you liking my newest fanfic Little Flower? I'm going to add another chapter to it soon, but after that I'm going to focus on getting Gingiverian done. -Scotty (my sig is messed up at the moment), in case you were wondering) My philosphy on art and writing is that God gives everyone their own unique style. We can't all be Brian Jacques; mine isn't exactly like his, and I don't think anyone can get it perfectly. My sister just noticed, when I wrote the real books I'm trying to publish, that the style was kind of similar to Redwall so I thought I'd give some Redwall Fan Fiction a shot for fun. Don't feel bad about your stories; as long as it's from the heart, it's in your style and that's the way it should be. God Bless! -ScottyBlue Uh....I'm not 100% sure what "developing a character" means. When I write a story I just make up the characters as I go, or as the ideas spring to mind. ;-) -Scotty Ah, now I see; like how they progress and you get to know more about them as the story goes. I think you've done a fairly good job with that, giving lots of detail about the main characters and some - though not too much, which is kind of my problem - about the minor characters. God Bless! -Scotty No, I was saying that I'' tend to be way to detailed with minor characters but you handle them with just enough to where its not an information overload. -Scotty You're welcome! Oh, while you're here, I have a quick question to ask you. I'm trying to come up with names for Vaccar's preteen/just-out-of Dibbun age peers (not friends) in the Destroyer horde. The society is kind of a primitive one, so I'm trying to keep to one-syllable or either nickname-type names. I have a few here but I need one or two more, if you can come up with some. The names I have are Gree (male, oldest one of the gang, and a bully) Stunty (female, half the regular size for her age) and Scrapp (male, younger, very fierce). Any ideas for some more? -Scotty When I was 8 I was at my grandparent's house trying to watch TV with my Pawpaw, only he was a notorious channel-flipper and I like to pick a station and stay with it. My sister and I went to the back room to watch the TV in there and turned it to Redwall quite by accident. I fell in love with it right away; about a year later, this Librarian who was a friend of mine asked me if I'd read the book, which I hadn't known existed until that point. I've been reading the books ever since; I read really fast so just about every book on my "favorite books" list on the other wiki I've read multiple times over. God Bless! -Scotty I don't know for how many years I had the Idea for ''Gingiverian bouncing around with all the other stories in my brain but until I found the wiki I didn't know any legal way to write it down. -Scotty Sorry, Salem, I had to step away for a minute. I need to log out now but we can continue this conversation later, OK? :) God Bless! -Scotty Not for too terribly long; what do you need? -Scotty (sig is still messed up) I just meant I couldn't stay here for, say, an hour or more, that's all. -Scotty Sorry to hear that. Mind if I ask why? -Scotty. For starters, I'd say it'd be better to not try to force ideas to come to you; that doesn't always work out. Secondly, I think the problem is you have so many stories going at once it's hard to keep track; I've been in that situation before myself. If you already have a rough idea of a plot that extends to the end on any one of your other stories I would suggest focusing solely on that until you finish it, then moving on to your next project. This has worked fairly well for me, though I will be honest - it's not 100% guaranteed. But this is my advice nonetheless. God Bless! -Scotty It may take a while because I've got two long papers to write over the next couple weeks, and a group study project in one class. But, when we finish this one go ahead and give me the new descriptions and I'll get to work on it as soon as I find the time. -Scotty Rant away! :) -Scotty I'm sorry you feel that way, and I kind of agree with you. However, unless an author publishes a second book detailing what he wants people to get out of his first one, he can't have control over how every single person interprets the story; especially so when there's been an animated TV show made out of it. Besides, there are romances in the books - take Armel and Tam, for instance. -Scotty I've seen it. If she wants to create beaus for her avatar and some other characters I don't really see too much of a problem with it; that's her style and she's welcome to it as far as I'm concerned. Admittedly, it looks more "Twighlight" -y than "Redwall"-y, but I kind of like her pictures, myself. -Scotty If you'll forgive my saying this, I don't think it's particularly nice for us to talk about another user like this; after all, she may feel as insecure about her art as any other user might about their creations (me with my long and detailed stories, for instance). As I've said before, I believe everyone's got their own style they've perfected, and as a fellow artist I appreciate any work another artist might put hard work into, provided it's not intentionally crass or offensive. I mean no insult to you whatever; I'm just humbly requesting a change of subject, if that's all right. :) -Scotty That's perfectly all right, I figured that's what the problem was, really. Though with online talking instead of face to face, it's easy to get the wrong impression from words typed. That's why I'm always very careful to try to state my intentions clearly when I post anything that might be misunderstood. But, anyway, I will be praying for you as always and hopefully you and FM can work out your differences. :) My computer time is up; I'll see you later maybe. Looking foward to your picture, whenever you get the chance to put it up; by no means rush, though, take all the time you need. God Bless, and Over and Out! -ScottyBlue I'm doing pretty good; like I said, I've got two papers and a project to work on over the next fortnight, plus a wad of Christmas stuff at our church, but apart from being busy I'm ok. You? -Scotty Sounds cool! I'm having a bit of writers block with Gingiverian ATM - I've got the end (which is rather long) planned out to the last detail, but the two or three chapters between that point and where I am now are not worked out yet. I do have an idea for a new Little Flower chapter, though its debatable whether my computer will let me add it to what I have, or if I'll have to start a new post. Ah well, one must accept the problems that come with one's slow computer, I guess. -ScottyBlue Sure! -Scotty That sounds pretty cool! When I write, I tend to borrow from things that happen to me, too. For instance, Brother Willow's personality was loosely based on two or three people I know who aren't necessarily bad people but who insist they can't be wrong. The scene with Sy and the Dibbuns singing came about because I play the piano for the children's choir at our church; and, finally, Jettcoil and Whiptail are actually supposed to be two black snakes that took up residence in our yard and scared my mother half to death one year. -Scotty WOW Sure thing! And could you give me the name of that site while you're at it? That sounds awesome! -Scotty Pretty Cool! I'm going to try that with my character Nila from one of the books I'm trying to publish (see preview here: https://www.createspace.com/Preview/1087402). Thanks for finding that! BTW, did you ever come up with any names? It's OK if you didn't. -ScottyBlue Sure. Give me a second... -ScottyBlue Sorry, Salem, it's taking longer than I thought. I'm trying to hurry up with it though. -ScottyBlue Nila Sorry about the delay; I don't type quickly. Anywho, here it is! Name: Nila Skyefin Place of birth: An Isle in the North Seas Parents: Schüler and Garnett Skyefin (both deceased) Siblings: Amzin Skyefin Ethnic background: Not any ethnicity: is a Water Nymph, or Naiad Places lived: Dugout Home in bankside cave, tree house, vast underground palace Education: Naiads and Dryads don’t go to school Special training: Taught hunting, fishing, and rules of chivalry by father: taught storytelling, singing, and dancing by mother Jobs: Sergeant, and later Captain in her Majesty Queen Alvyna’s Royal Guard Salary:'' None'' Travel: Has been to every one of the three countries on the large island he lives on but nowhere else. Friends: Best friends are the dryads Rowan and Holly; also is good friends with his fellow soldiers, and with Princess Rilla of Montagnia (a human). '' Enemies: ''Odion the Thorn Wizard and his wife Acacia, who slaughtered many of his kin Dating, marriage: Is head over heels in love with Queen Alvyna but does not formally date her Children: None, unless you count Rilla - he and Amzin raised her What people does he most admire: His late father; his sister; Queen Alvyna; Princess Rilla Relationship with God: Firm Believer Overall outlook on life: "What happens to me doesn’t matter so long as my loved ones are safe" Does this character like himself: Debatable; knows he’s good at things like magic and music but has doubts about how good he is with relationships What, if anything, would he like to change about his life: His total, unreasoning terror of Queen Alvyna! Is he lying to himself about something? Not really; knows he’s in love with Alvyna but doesn’t want to admit it because he’s already embarrassed enough where she’s concerned How is he viewed by others: Kind, Brave, skilled, chivalrous, athletic, funny, but not particularly handsome (he is a naiad after all) Physical appearance:'' Basically like a human; Small like all nymphs; a little more than four feet tall. Has webbed hands and feet, and small fins on his wrist and ankles. Has a large one on his back.'' Physical build: Like that of an Olympic track racer: very slender Posture: Straight most of the time; depends on mood Head shape: Slightly narrow with a square chin. Eyes: Extremely large and very blue; expressive Nose: Comparatively large; sticks out a bit but not that noticeably Mouth: Smile is a bit lopsided but other than that nothing to note here Hair: Blue, short, straight; styled sticking up, with a kind of curl at the front. (this is hard to describe and a picture would show better what I mean) Skin: Clear/pale Tattoos/piercings/scars: Left ear is pierced for an earring but he doesn’t wear it often. All naiads paint symbols on their arms and face for special events, and he is no exception, though he doesn’t like them and washes them off as soon as he gets the chance. Voice: Pleasant Tenor; rises in pitch when he gets angry, lowers when he’s sad or upset about something Right- or left-handed: Ambidextrous when fencing but doesn’t write; how would you hold a pen with webbed hands? '' Handicap: ''None What you notice first: The fins on his arms and the big one on his back; the naturally blue hair Clothing:'' No shirt. Bright blue sapphire belt. Bright blue, scale-studded swimming tights (like an Olympic swimmer might wear), that have holes through which his toes and heels protrude. Long Sapphire chain necklace with a leaping fish pendant at the end. Silver wristbands with slits for his fins and a blue cloak with a silver pin which fastens over one shoulder (this is a symbol of office and he doesn’t wear it often)'' How would he describe himself: A typical naiad, no more, no less. Health/disabilities: Naiads and Dryads don’t die of age or disease Strongest/weakest character traits: Fiercely loyal; once his respect or love is earned you have it for keeps. '' How much self-control and self-discipline does he have: ''About average Fears: Queen Alvyna; anyone he cares for being hurt because he wasn’t there to help Political leaning: None: this story is set in a medieval fairy-tale type world Talents: Swimming (duh), dancing, singing, use of natural naiad magic What people like best about him: His normally fun-loving nature, when nothing bad is going on; his devotion to duty Interests and favorites: Loves dancing with a passion (most nymphs do), running races, and other athletic activities. Really likes to attend parties. Food, drink: Eats just about anything Music: Likes all music Color: Blue; it’s his natural hair, eye, and fin color so what choice does he really have? Best way to spend a weekend: Pool Party in the local river! '' A great gift for this person: Just spend time with him'' Typical expressions: The lopsided smile When happy: Eyes shine; laughs loudly When angry: Teeth show; glare could split rocks When sad: Gets very quiet and uncommunicative. Does not weep if he can possibly help it. Idiosyncrasies: Not very fond of animals, except for food. Very organized; likes to always have a plan, when possible. Laughs at: Sister, when she’s angry; she looks pretty silly when she’s mad. Also laughs at pranks when the recipient isn’t seriously hurt by them. Ways to cheer up this person: Throw a party Ways to annoy this person: Deliberately leave him uncertain about something Hopes and dreams: Someday working up the courage to tell Alvyna how much he cares for her; ridding his home of the threat of the Thorn Wizard; successfully raising Rilla and finding her a suitor What’s the worst thing he’s ever done to someone and why: He’s killed many a foe in battle '' Greatest success: ''Being promoted to Captain of the Royal Guard Biggest trauma: The horrible battle in which hundreds of naiads and dryads were slain or taken captive by Odion; he was sent to get help, but while he was gone he lost all his family save his sister, and Alvyna was poisoned and very nearly killed '' What does he care about most in the world: ''His home, his People, his family, his friends Does he have a secret: He’s an incurable eavesdropper What does/will he like best about the other main character(s): Most of them are fun to be around and provide him much amusement What does/will he like least about the other main character(s): The ones who are stubborn and refuse to be open to his views really get on his nerves If he could do one thing and succeed at it, what would it be: Drive Odion from the land Most embarrassing thing that ever happened to him: When some of his friends found out he liked Alvyna; she asked him to dance with her at a ball and the expression on his face told the rest He is the kind of person who: Would quite literally rather die than leave a friend in distress Shoot! -Scotty Pretty Good, I should say; I've enjoyed it so far and i'm looking foward to seeing what you come up with later. Schoolwork beckons; I need to get off the computer now. Let me know when and if you have any ideas about the thing for Little Flower. God Bless! -Scotty SALEM!!!!!!! Where are you Salem? where did you vanish off to on Eagull, I've been waiting for you to come back on all day since you abandoned me earlier today, you have alot to explain when you get back on.Niko Banks 19:45, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Hi there It was good; I felt sorry for Ragtail, I hate to see a character tortured, though It makes for a good story so it can't be avoided. How did you like my last Little Flower update? Are there any new characters you're really liking, besides Vaccar? -ScottyBlue I update literally as soon as I finish typing one myself; I say go for it. :) -Scotty There's a poll? I didn't even see it. -Scotty It was under chapter 29, and I did vote on it now. Thanks! I have a polls page myself, but I don't think anyone knows how to get to it :P. I need to publicize it more. Anyway, it's here: http://redwall.wikia.com/wiki/User:ScottyBlue/ScottyBlue%27s_Polls -Scotty Fire away! -ScottyBlue Go ahead and give me the link. I'll look at it when i get the chance but I've got to sign off now. Bye! -Scotty Hey Salem, I am back from my weekend trip, want to chat with me and eyegrim?Niko Banks 15:58, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Sorry:P I watch so many old movies I forget the phrasology is outdated. It means you caught me so off guard I nearly fell over. -Scotty It's supposed to be a compliment. I had no Idea up until that point that Ragtail was Shawn; you kept the secret well. -Scotty Sorry Salem I missed your earlier message. What's up? -Scotty Heya Sure, what'sthe problem? -Scotty Right, sorry; I know you asked for help earlier but I haven't had access to the computer for a little while. If you could give me about five minutes to check out your latest update (I just got back from church choir practice so I haven't seen it yet) I'll give you some suggestions, OK? -Scotty Suggestion OK, before we go any further I need to know; who is going to die and who is going to survive? -Scotty OK, thanks. You can delete that spoiler now if you don't want anyone else to see: I've got it. I think Vilaya and Jangus could be having a discussion (it could be just plain settling fo confusion, or it could be an all-out argument, whatever you prefer) over that retreat. Nexus could have been the one who told Jangus that Vilaya said to retreat, or he may have called it first and caused confusion; this causes a real argument between Vilaya and Nexus, and they are just about to escalate their fight to the point of a mortal combat when random monitor who was on guard shouts out they have a prisoner. Upon landing at Sampetra, a Bloodwrathful Ambry, still bent on revenging Flandor, could march off in search of Vilaya without waiting to be appraised of the situation by the others; and be ambushed by the monitors and vermin on guard, one of them whacking her unconscious with a rock. Drake, Nitram, Shawn and the SRAVAN (did I spell that right?) are far enough behind to be ignored by the guards, but close enough to see what happened; they immediately try to devise a plan to get Ambry back . Drake, being young and hotheaded, wants to start an all-out war then and there; Nitram, being more experienced, suggests a more careful plan of campaign. Shawn comes up with an idea that's a combination of the two, which is accepted. The real problem is finding a way to convince the other vermin to go along with; while Shawn sets about this dangerous task, Nitram and Drake plan for their part in the scheme. Meanwhile, back at the vermin meeting place outside Nexus' palace, Vilaya sees who the unconscious prisoner is. The vermin who brought her back thought Vilaya would be pleased with them, but instead she has flashbacks of the poisoning and goes into hysterics, beating the guards and demanding Ambry be excecuted then and there before she comes to. Nexus steps in and stops them; he's never seen a badger before and he wants to keep Ambry for his Warmblood Games. He and Vilaya begin a mortal combat but don't finish it because somebeasts create a distraction by setting the dry grass of the island on fire around the camp, completely encompassing Vilaya's band with flames. While the vermin try to put them out before they are all burned to death, the unconscious Ambry is freed and dragged off; Nitram, cloaked and hooded, had already managed to sneak in before the fire was lit and it is he who performs this task, earning Drake's admiration (the rat didn't like Ambry but he risked his life for her anyway; the mouse admires him for it). Shawn and the Rest of the SRAVAN take over the empy palace of Nexus while this is going on; when Vilaya and Nexus refuse to agree to terms of surrender shouted by the ones inside the palace, the battle ensues; Vilaya starts it - seeing Ambry with the defenders on the battlements of the golden castle, she throws a spear which wounds the badger through the shoulder, which instigates the conflict once and for all. BTW, at least a few SRAVAN should die; it would seem a bit unrealistic without some loss of life on both sides. Hope this helps! If you like it or don't like it let me know. Sorry for the delay. God Bless, -Scotty. Sorry, my bad. This was just a list of events that could happen which lead up to the battle starting; I didn't realize what you wanted. -Scotty Oh, to work a double ambush, you'd have to have one of the armies split forces; you'd have to have one army lying in wait to ambush the split one, when the other half of the split one is sneaking up behind the would-be ambushers. Is that what you wanted? -Scotty Well, let's see; we could skip the Ambry kidnapped part and just have the SRAVAN take over Nexus' palace while Vilaya, Jangus, and Nexus are still out on the battlefield trying to sort out who called the ambush and why. Then when the Bloodfangs and monitors come back, the already foul-mooded vermin refuse to have any parley and charge in over the walls (monitors are good climbers in real life) and begin the attack. Another idea would be to have Ambry start it by just randomly charging in and catching the vermin off guard; she could nearly go under when the others follow behind and begin the attack. A third idea would be to have the bloodfangs return to the palace and have the SRAVAN besiege it for a day or two. With lack of food the cannabalistic monitors, kept from killing their comerades by fear of Vilaya, go a bit mad and decide they can't take it anymore, charging the SRAVAN. Vilaya and her vermin would, perforce, have to go with them because if they just let the monitors be slain half their attack force would be gone. If you need more suggestions let me know. God bless! -Scotty Battle Box |- | |- | |- | ---- |} |} This is the form I used; I borrowed it from the other wiki and modified it a great deal. If you want you can just copy and paste it and fill it in with your info. To copy and paste, simply hit the "edit" button next to this post's title, select "source" instead of "Visual" view once under edit mode, and copy and paste the text below to the edit page of the article you want it in. Fill it out with your info and then it should come out OK. God Bless! -Scotty Really? What is it? -Scotty Great! I guess this means more updates? :) -Scotty That's great! I've got to scoot; there's a 12 page paper due tomorrow in history class that I need to finish. Talk to you later! God Bless! -Scotty Sorry to hear that I hope it's nothing serious; I'll keep praying for you if you like. :) -ScottyBlue Hmmmm. He always seemed a nice sort to me. I hope you can work out whatever's causing the disagreement, though. By the way, may I just say for the second time I REALLY enjoyed the update you most recently added? :D -ScottyBlue That's good. I'm working towards the final battle in my fanfic Gingiverian, too; but I have a lot longer way to go than you do. :P -Scotty It wasn't bad; I liked it. I will admit it did seem more human than animal at times, but there was nothing wrong with it and I liked reading it. :) -Scotty Only a smidge in some isolated parts. It wasn't bad at all; in fact it didn't actually cross my mind until I sat down to think about it. -Scotty I liked the confrontation between Vilaya and Ellys the best I think; it was very descriptive. -Scotty I'll leave you to it then; I've still got two papers (the 12 page one is done, thank heavens) to do before midnight tonight so I'll be signing off now. Bye! :) -ScottyBlue Salem, come to Eagull soon, Raw is not on, and I miss you and want to chat with you, Salem. Niko Banks 23:15, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey What's up? -Scotty Sorry to hear that. My advice would be to not start self-prophesying (thinking that something's going to be bad to the point where it will be because you've decided that way) and to relax, and let the ideas come when they can. You can't always force things to come right when you want them to; you may need to wait and think it out a day or two. Don't worry too much about what others are going to think about it, either; most every user who's followed your story really likes it and I think it would be hard to REALLY dissapoint any of us. And if someone's already been critical, that's just their opinion; it's not going to totally destroy the story for the rest of us who liked it, though it might destroy it for you if you worry too much about it. Hope this helps! :) God Bless! -Scotty Sure. -Scotty That's true; I didn't think about that until now, either. -Scotty Not right this minute, no; I'm sorry. I am taking a two or three day break to finish the ones I'm still working on, and to finish all my mid-term school stuff. Check back sometime around Thursday and I should have time then. :) -Scotty You don't say Congratulations! I'm doing pretty well; school's been threatening to get the better of me, but I've managed to get most of the huge pile of mid-term assignments out of the way. What wiki is it that you've started, can I see a link? -Scotty Hi there I thought it best to move the conversation to this wiki. (I didn't want to get in trouble from TBT for chatting.) It wasn't a wierd question, I just needed the extra information for pointers. I will go ahead and tell you, though; to date, the only serious romance I ever wrote was in medieval times between two people of different station (a young, single queen and a tough young soldier). In that story, It was told totally from his point of view, and he was constantly mentally torturing himself because he was too afriad to ever tell her or show her for most of the book that he liked her. You probably remember I told you about it once before: it's Nila and Alvyna. All this is to say, I'm not that experienced in writing these sort of things. However, with what you've given me, I've come up with a pretty cool idea and I think you might like it. Before I explain, have you read the book "The Scarlet Pimpernel?" (Not any adaptations or sequels, but the original 1700s book)? -Scotty Hey Salem, where'd you go? -Scotty Ok, just checking. I thought It would shorten my explanation if I had something just barely similar to compare it to. Anyhow, in the book, the man worships the ground the woman walks on - he even kisses a staircase after she ascends it at one point - but he only does so behind her back because he's in a dangerous line of work and doesn't want her involved. To her face, he maintains a simple, detached, even somewhat stupid appearance. She, on the other hand, is completely taken in at first, but she begins to slowly suspect, and when she does find out what he's been up to she runs to his arms (nearly losing her life in the process). What I had in mind was not nearly as dramatic. I thought maybe that Feryn, being a bit shy, doesn't want her to find out he really likes her so he tries to maintain a calm appearance to her face, though in his private thoughts and behind her back he is besotted with her. However, shy people aren't always good at concealing emotions; it soon would become plain to many of the hares that he kind of likes her, and they razz the pair of them unmercifully. Venya, on the other hand, could look on him as a simple, good-at-fencing-but-not-very bright companion, who has a crush on her, until something happens to him (gets ill with fever, or injures himself, or gets captured for a short time) and she realizes she can't do without him. This is a rough idea, which would need your input to make it work; if you don't like it I'll see if I can come up with some other suggestions. God Bless, -ScottyBlue Shoot! :) -Scotty I'll have to get back to you on that later; I'm not going to have access to the computer for a little while. -Scotty Hey Salem How are you? I'm sorry I didn't respond earlier; I had to go to a thing at my church this afternoon so I didn't get much chance to look at the computer. What's the trouble? -Scotty Some people enjoy things more when they can get down to every detail in them and pick it to pieces; there's actually a society of devoted Sherlock Holmes fans (the name has escaped me at the moment) who published a work on the different inaccuracies and fallacies in the books. I don't think D2 means to be insulting; if he hasn't said he hates Redwall, he's probably just enjoying it in his own way. BTW, I did read your update on TBMT; it's pretty good so far! :) -Scotty I did comment on it. An art trade would be fine. What would you like me to draw? -Scotty P.S. I read what you wrote as a spoiler; it sounded good. One thing I thought I'd mention; during the book "The Sable Quean" Brang mentions Adarin was his most trusted advisor, so you might want to make it clear that he eventually returns to Salamandastron later in life so it won't seem like a discrepancy. -Scotty Just Checking; I thought you might already know that but I thought I'd better ask anyway. So what do you want me to draw for my half? You can draw my ferret Moonclaw; she's all white, with a silver nosering. She wears a black vest, red sash/belt, and a blue kilt. She also has a silver armband around her left arm, just beneath the shoulder. Is this too complicated, because if it is I have easier characters. -Scotty. Nope! Don't mind at all. What's the scene? _Scotty Sorry to hear that; I never like to see anyone upset. What do you need me to pray for you about, or do you want to tell me? -Scotty Sorry about the delay; I've not had much time to be on the computer lately. Sorry someone's being abusive online; is there a way you could report them to the site authorities? That might help. Regardless what you do, I will pray that it works out OK. -Scotty Help! I got a notification saying you sent me a message here but I can't find the message you sent. Help, please! -Scotty